The present disclosure relates to a video-based method and system for computing positions of parked vehicles relative to boundaries that designate parking spaces and for determining parking violations based on the positions. The disclosure finds application in parking space management and enforcement. However, it is appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amendable to other like applications.
Municipalities regulate parking in certain areas for public safety and ease of access reasons. One example regulation prohibits parking beyond the boundaries of a marked parking space unless the vehicle is subject to an exception. An exception can include a vehicle having a length that is too long to fit between the boundaries defining one space.
One area that is regulated by a parking boundary code can include on-street parking lanes. These areas can be divided into stalls for parking space and transportation management purposes. FIG. 1 illustrates an on-street single-space parking scenario, also known as stall-based parking, in which each parking space is defined in a parking area by clear boundaries. The parking spaces are typically marked by lines (shown in phantom) that are painted on the road surface to designate one parking space per vehicle. Single space parking can be regulated in populated regions with limited parking availability. Therefore, infractions of parking boundary regulations can result in substantial fines for the violators and can generate significant revenue for municipalities.
Traditionally, a detection of parking boundary violations is performed by traffic law enforcement officers. However, this method is costly in labor required for inspection and in fines lost from undetected violations. In an effort to reduce costs and improve efficiency, municipalities are exploring the use of new technologies for automating traffic and parking law enforcement.
One technology that has been used to automate traffic and parking management includes sensor-based methods that use sensors that output a binary signal when a vehicle is detected in a parking area. However, a high cost for installation and maintenance is associated with the sensors. Video-based technology is also being explored in other parking enforcement and management areas, such as for monitoring short term parking and for determining parking space availability. However, the video-based technology has not been extended to monitoring vehicle positions relative to parking space boundaries for enforcing parking boundary regulations.
There is a need for a system and a method that uses video data received by a video-sensor for determining an occurrence of a violation.